thoughts amissed
by HikarinoTenshi2879
Summary: FE7 Raven's POV. It takes place in Araphran. Please Review...


Why am I here once again? I just saw him three weeks ago playing with children of all ages… Orphans… Yes he has started to take care of children here in Araphran. That was a good thing or he'd have come with me in search of the truth about Cornwell's downfall.

So I now realize I was walking along the path in Araphran, this same path I walked three weeks ago and looking into a small alleyway where a single house stood not particularly fancy or filthy. A sign of the Elimine church was atop the roof but this was not a church. Churches are or should be huge and fancier. The Alleyway however was filled with junk and most likely in places like these often thugs or uncivilized people roam about. It was the only territory that was unoccupied according to the Marquess.

There they are. About ten little kids are playing around in the yard of the house as few older children were working in a somewhat messy field. They were trying to plant some seeds and making sure the areas surrounding the house is clean. Then from inside the house a young boy's voice rang out seriousness in his small voice… "Everyone gather!" The small children ran inside quickly and the others abandoned their works.

Something was wrong… Usually thirty-two of the fifty children were all outside either working or playing, and the oldest children stay inside. Then when it was time to eat or something a child would come outside and tell the others to go inside and then they would come out again after about ten minuets if it wasn't raining or getting late. Lucius would be also sitting in a chair near the door or also working among them. That was what happened every time I was here.

They never did notice my presence so I don't think going to check will be a good idea. Then a girl I have never seen before ran out of the house shouting back. "I'll be right back!" She looked about fifteen and was holding a bit of gold and a slip of paper. "Father says be careful!" A boy stood at the doorway shouted to her. She turned around and yelled back "I will!" She was running fast and was closing in the corner. I barely dodged as she charged by and tripped over my shoe. It was now or never. "What happened to Lucius!" I asked her trying to find out but she tried to run away. "Tell me!" I grabbed ahold of her arms preventing her to go any further. "Let me go! I'm on an urgent task!" "Tell me what's wrong with Lucius! I…is he under the weather again?" "How? How did you know our Father?" "Tell me, how is he?" "…" "… Bad…? Lucius…" "Please, let me go! If you care about our father, let me go!" No Lucius is not doing good… I let go and went closer to the house as the girl ran as fast as she could out of my sight.

I wondered if I should go over and into the house… I'll go see for myself how well he is… I made my way over as the girl ran back… She looked grim. "What took you sooo long? Did you get it?" a small boy asked. "I… I couldn't… T-they said it wasn't enough gold. But this is all we have. Is he still…" "Nevermind, Let's finish our work and cook a good meal for Father." "We don't have enough food…" I got to the door, it was still open so I went inside. A boy ran out from a room and asked "But Amy what took you so long? Father wants to know." "I was stopped by someone on the way. But he let me go after a while. He seemed to know Father." "Who is it?" "How would I know? I was in a hurry." "But why did he stop you Amy? How did you know he knew Father?" "He was wondering if Father was under the weather and I didn't really know what to tell him. Sam, don't! It's dangerous to play around the fireplace!" "Sorry Amy." "I'll go tell father!"

So many children cramped in a house of three rooms a bathroom and a kitchen. No wonder most of the time they were all outside and the door was always open until it gets dark. I wonder how Lucius manage. Looking around the house I did not notice the kids staring at me. "Who are you?" "What do you want?" The boy who looks like the oldest questioned me. The girl "Amy" I think it was, saw me too. "Sam, go tell Father a man has broken in! If he's sleeping then never mind!" So Amy was in charge of the children? The little boy ran in to the room as Amy picked up a tomb of light magic. He came out shortly after. "Father said he wants to see this person… The one you ran into Amy. Is he the one?" "Yes. And give this to Father."

Okay so here I was in the bedroom… Lucius was laying in bed. He looked really pale, worse than ever before. His eyes were half open and I could tell he was trying to sit up and glimps to me. "Lucius!" "L-lord Raymond…" "Under the weather I see." "What are you doing here? I thought you went to look for the truth…" "I was in the area so I came around. So what's that about we have no gold or not enough food?" "What do you mean?" "The kids were talking about it. Amy said you do not have enough gold for something." "The doctor around here… They insisted on going to find a way to cure me." "And he won't come?" "They said we had not enough gold according to Amy. What's that about the food? I haven't been able to check since a week ago." "They said there isn't enough…" After making sure Lucius was asleep I went out. I decided it would be best to stay around to help him if necessary.

End.


End file.
